


Distraction

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mile High Club, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard are seated together at the back of a plane. Leonard is not happy to be there, Jim tries to help.</p><p>Chris Pine talked about the <a href="http://mockingatticus.tumblr.com/post/132163376510/edward-kenways-what-is-the-most-memorable">mile high club</a>  and that was that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Jim was settling himself into his seat at the back of the plane, one of the last to board and with a delay as well, it was already dark outside and he was going to miss his connecting flight. He pulled on his seat belt and looked up to the sound of a kerfuffle in the aisle.

“Sit down please sir or you’ll have to leave the plane.”

“I was fine where I was dammit,” the man muttered as he plonked himself down into the seat beside Jim. “Oh God, this isn’t happening,” he continued as the flight attendant helped with his belt and then left Jim with the most terrified man he’d ever had the misfortune of sitting beside.

“Uh, what’s up?” he asked quietly. The guy was a mess, floppy dark brown hair all over the place, at least a few days worth of scruff on his face, and as Jim watched he took a flask out of his pocket and took a long sip. “How the hell did you...?”

“Don’t ask kid. I can’t get through this without some distraction, so just don’t mention it ok?”

Jim nodded and took the flask when it was proffered. To be honest he could do with something to perk him up a little. “Jim Kirk,” he said before taking another sip and returning it to his grateful neighbour.

The engines started up and the man introduced himself in a rush as “Leonard McCoy.”

“So you don’t like flying, huh?” Jim asked, tugging up the sleeves of his thin blue cardigan and pushing back against his seat to try and get comfy.

“I won’t even go into it with you, wouldn’t want to put you off, you’re obviously fine with taking to the skies in a hunk of metal and fairy dust.”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh, even as Leonard looked Jim up and down as if he was only just now seeing him. Jim adjusted his jeans a little where they clutched tightly to his thighs, and turned away to look out of the tiny misted window. The flight attendants were doing their thing but the lights in the cabin were dim as the plane began to taxi. When Jim looked back Leonard had his head in his hands and he was visibly shaking even in the low light. “Hey,” Jim said putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Can I do anything? It’s gonna be ok, you know.”

“I _don’t_ know that Jim, I hate flying and nothing I’ve tried so far has worked to change that,” Leonard told him through his fingers.

“You need to sit back and try to clear your mind, like, what’s the happiest thing you can think of?”

The plane was stationary again now but the engines were getting louder and then backing off a bit. It was looking like they were in a queue for the runway.

“I don’t have happy thoughts,” Leonard grumbled and Jim laughed again. This guy was a disaster.

“Ok, when’s the last time you had sex?”

“What?” That got Leonard’s attention and he peered at Jim around his hands.

“When was it? Where was it? Who was it with? Did you come first or did she?”

“ _He_ came first.”

Jim swallowed hard. “So where were you?” he said, voice a little more uncertain now, he actually hadn’t expected this line of conversation to go anywhere. “His place? Yours?”

Leonard looked at him more closely, dropping one hand to his lap and running the other through his hair. “In my car. Safely on the ground.”

“No, don’t do that, forget about where we are. What was he wearing? Were you naked?”

“Are you serious?” Leonard asked, incredulity written all over him.

“You’re not shaking anymore, I think this is helping,” Jim told him honestly, although by this point he just wanted to hear the whole story. Leonard sat for a moment and they just looked at each other, Jim trying to pick out the colour of the guy’s intense eyes.

“We both had on most of our clothes, it was cold,” Leonard finally said.

“Ok, so what were you doing? Were you sucking him off?” Jim asked, voice lowered discreetly although there weren’t many people within ear shot anyway.

“Jim, is this how you normally make friends?” The engines roared again and the plane lurched forward a little. Leonard flinched.

“Answer the question,” Jim urged. “And no, this is my first time.”

Leonard shook his head but leaned back a bit into his seat and clasped his hands together. “Ok, ok, yeah I was sucking him off on the back seat.”

“Did you swallow?”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah, and then I fucked him.” His voice was getting lower, a little more gravel in his tones. “Face pressed down into the leather seat until all the windows steamed up and I came all over his ass.” Their eyes were locked together, Jim couldn’t look away even though he knew his cheeks were growing warm. “So go on Jim, it’s your turn. Distract me.”

“Oh,” Jim said. Leonard arched an eyebrow at him and folded his arms across his broad chest. Jim couldn’t even think - not of anything beyond Leonard in the back seat of that car. He didn’t care who the other guy had been, in Jim’s head it was him lying there under this man’s muscular body being fucked into ecstasy.

“Surely you have some stories back there.”

Jim cleared his throat and nodded, “Uh, yeah, yeah of course, I’m just trying to think. I wouldn’t want to distract you _too_ much.” Leonard just glared and Jim got the hint. “Ok, so the last time... was in my bed, and we’d just broken up, so it was a bit... intense?”

“Angry break-up sex?” Leonard asked, his upper-body turned towards Jim.

“Yeah, it was like a last chance thing I guess, hot but wrong at the same time,” Jim admitted. He rubbed at his face a little. “So, yeah, I definitely need a new memory to wipe that one away.”

“ _Cabin crew prepare for take-off,_ ” the captain said through the speakers above them.

Leonard instantly started to get edgy again, leg bouncing, wringing his hands together. Shit, Jim hadn’t done the best job of distracting him at all.

“Hey, focus here ok?” he said firmly and his hand slipped onto Leonard’s thigh. Leonard’s eyes focussed on his hand straight away and he nodded. Jim squeezed his fingers a little, feeling the muscle jump under his hand. He double-checked around them and there was no one on their row. “That guy in your car,” Jim asked. “Are you still seeing him?”

“No,” Leonard told him simply.

“Oh right, so I was wondering, if I could maybe distract you some other way?”

“Jim, just kiss me already will ya?” Leonard said, his voice shaking, and Jim didn’t know if it was because the plane was taxiing along the runway or because of the demanding question. Jim grabbed his jacket and yanked them together, kissing as if they were most certainly anywhere but on this plane right now. He was dimly aware that they were in the air and still they kissed and Leonard’s hand was under Jim’s cardigan and white t-shirt and tickling his ribs with gentle strokes of his palm.

They carried on like that, awkwardly turned in to each other from the confines of their seats. As soon as Jim heard the seatbelt alarm he tugged open his belt and launched himself into Leonard’s lap, straddling him and threading his fingers through that thick hair and kissing Leonard with even more enthusiasm.

Leonard grabbed his hips and pulled him as close as possible in the small space. “Jim,” he gasped when they stopped for a moment. They were about to dive into another kiss when a voice behind Jim surprised them both.

“Sir, I’ll have to ask you to return to your seat please,” a flight attendant told him sternly. He thought about arguing but really he couldn’t be bothered, he’d wait until she disappeared. So he grinned at the girl attendant and winked at Leonard as he slid off his lap and sat back down.

Once they were safe again Leonard turned to Jim and said, “Sorry kid, I did kind of start that.”

“No problem,” Jim told him. “You uh, you want to finish what we started?” He raised the arm between their seats and let his hand fall back on Leonard’s leg, running it up to his crotch which was firm to his touch.

“Right here?” Leonard asked and Jim just nodded.

“I don’t think we’d both fit in the bathroom, do you?” Jim slid Leonard’s zip down as he spoke and moved across so there was no space between them. He made sure the overhead lights were both off and slipped his hand into Leonard’s underwear. Leonard’s head fell back against the seat and he groaned. “You doing ok?” Jim whispered into his ear before he kissed his temple.

“Just don’t stop Jim.” Jim had no intention of it. He started up a steady rhythm with his hand, smoothing his palm up and down the sleek shaft and over the head, squeezing lightly and running his thumb across the sensitive underside. Leonard seemed to be enjoying Jim’s touch and after another couple of moments Jim turned his face towards him with his free hand and pressed their lips together again, teasing his tongue inside until he had Leonard panting and grasping at his hand to get him to do something... speed up, slow down? Jim didn’t know but it didn’t seem to matter because another second later and Leonard was kissing him again and moaning into his mouth and he came all over Jim’s hand, thrusting up into his fist until he was done.  

Jim pulled his hand back and watched as Leonard sorted out his pants and his breathing. “Fuck,” Leonard drew out and Jim grinned at him.

“Yeah? Was it good?”

Leonard nodded and he definitely seemed to have forgotten about where they were as he reached for Jim’s pants. “Let me show you how good it was.”


End file.
